Read All About Ed
"Read All About Ed" 'is the 8th episode of Season 1 of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds paper route is easy for them at first, but it later becomes too much for them to handle. Plot It's 5:35 in the morning and Double D's got himself a paper round to do so he can save up to buy an electron microscope of his own. Eddy is instantly surprised of earning money, imagining how much money could be earned from doing 50 rounds! The next morning, tons of newspapers are dumped upon Double D's doorstep, however mornings are still not Eddy's thing and he somehow manages to be lazy sunbathing and dreaming of all the Jawbreakers and not helping Ed and Double D. They will soon be able to buy while his pals run around delivering the news. Things could do with speeding up, so Double D devises a machine to shoot the papers (or Ed) onto doorsteps at high velocity with strong force… however, it's only a matter of time before disaster - and unlucky summer rains - STRIKE! Memorable Quotes *'''Eddy: in his sleep "Oh no no no, of course, who else?" and grabs the tissue box with both hands "I accept this award on behalf of myself." room starts shaking as if it's an earthquake ---- *'Ed': "Uh oh!" Kevin "Kevin, look out!" Kevin: "Huh? Whoa!" gets hit by a newspaper at the chin; knocking off his bike and sending him flying through the air Ed: Kevin gets hit with the newspaper "Nice shot." ---- *'Edd': threatened by a little yappy [[dog|lapdog]] "Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo…" lapdog bites Double D's sock "Oh dear… NOT MY SOCK!" to shake the dog off biting sock and panicking "Aah! Get off!" ---- *'Edd': "Summer rains, you can never predict them." rains again, then stops "Summer rains, you can never…" rains again "…predict them." raining "Summer rains!" Eddy: irritated "Double D!" truck backs up and dumps a mountain of newspapers on them Ed: beneath a mountain of newspapers "Hey look, my horoscope - 'new enterprise fails to meet expectations'. What's that mean?" ---- *'Eddy': one of the newspapers ''"Ha-ha. Yeah right." '''Ed': off-screen "Eddy!" Eddy: up and notices Ed without his pants "Where's your pants?" as Double D is still trying to shake the lapdog biting his sock off of him Ed: with the newspaper still in his mouth Eddy: a newspaper from Ed's mouth ''"Don't eat the profits! Let me show you how it's done, chicken legs." ''up to the nearest house and tosses the paper, but it falls apart into individual pages "Well, I'm pooped. We need an easier way of delivering these papers." at Double D, beaten up from the scuffle with the dog ''"Hmm?" '''Edd': "Oh, let me solve our problem." ---- *'Eddy': "Ready, Double D?" Edd: "Yeah! I'm happy with it, Eddy!" Ed: Double D's hat "I'm happy with Eddy, too. Ooh… Does it work?" Eddy: Ed's hand and pushes him away "Don't touch it! Let's go!" Edd: "Good idea." ---- *'Edd & Eddy': unison after testing the newspaper shooter "IT WORKS!" Ed: into the newspaper shooter "YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" machine spits him out rolled up like a newspaper: "Oops." laughs ---- *'Sarah': a newspaper landed by Sarah's feet "ED! You hit me and I'm telling Mom!" Ed: a newspaper in his mouth "All gone!" Trivia/Goofs *At the end of the episode, a truck backs up to the Eds and dumps a mountain of newspaper on them. However, this truck is not seen. All we see of it is its shadow. *When we see Rolf mowing Eddy's lawn, his teeth are white and clean, but in most other episodes they are green. *When Ed is running past the houses and laughing, you can tell that every two or three houses are identical, which was also seen again Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century, only in Double D's final stage. *Ed's voice becomes less raspy and much deeper in this episode, which he keeps that version of his new voice up for the rest of the series. *In the scene where Ed's feet break through his mattress, his eyebrow disappears (probably due to an animation goof) *In the beginning when Rolf is mowing Eddy's lawn, there is no fence around his yard. Instead, a sidewalk connects from Eddy's sliding door to the road pavement instead of the fences in front and The Lane behind the fences. *The newspaper shooter reappeared at "3 Squares and an Ed" at Edd's closet, but it was in its damaged condition. *When Ed says "Okay" after Edd asks him to retrieve Eddy, his mouth doesn't move. *When Eddy opens the blinds seeing Rolf mowing his lawn you will notice outside the window only the wheel is shown. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' Rolf is quite skilled with a tractor which is shown in future episodes. *This is one of the only episodes with a dog actually shown in it. *When Eddy and Edd were trying to catch Ed and stop the newspaper delivery machine from causing destruction, you can see in one shot Edd's socks disappeared and in another shot, they're back on. *We learn that Edd wakes up at about 5:35 A.M. to begin his paper route. *Edd's hat can also be used as a shield, as seen when Edd and Eddy try to protect themselves from being hit by the barrage of newspapers flying out of control, which then this technique is used again in the Lunchroom Rumble game. *Sarah and Jimmy have only about one line each in this episode. *Kevin doesn't really speak in this episode, but says "Huh?" before he got hit by the newspaper and "Whoa!" when he got hit by a newspaper. *Nazz, Jonny and the Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *When Ed stuck his head between his legs for a short second, you can hear a farting noise. *When Ed was sleeping at the beginning of the episode, his unibrow was missing. *When Edd comes and before he said "Oh, let me solve our problems.", if you look closely, Ed's pants are back on from the last scene where he doesn't have his pants on. *This is the first time that the Eds actually try to get money in a way without any scams (by actually doing a job). *Near the beginning, when Edd is starting his paper route, he is whistling part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy theme song, as it says on the closed captioning. *Near the beginning, when Edd is sleeping, the bed is labeled "sack". In the next scene, there is no label. Gallery Image:Vlcsnap-1831781.png|Now how is he supposed to make funny faces? File:Sleeping.jpg|Eddy sleeping outside. File:Newspapers.jpg|"Eddy ordered too many papers." Eddy in his bed.jpg|Those are some HUGE ear plugs. File:Eddy_falling.jpg|Eddy falling down without even noticing. File:Raae.jpg|Ed and Eddy look weird in this pic. Dog.jpg|The Dog File:Mad_dog.jpg|That's one mad dog. Dog bites at sock.jpg|Oh dear! NOT MY SOCK! File:Edd6.jpg|Edd after getting "mauled" by the dog. File:Pantsless ed.jpg|Where's your pants? File:Paper launcher.jpg|The Newspaper Launcher made by Edd. Oops!!.jpg|''The Gravy Inquirer'' Video awc3pRKB10w Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Pages that need to be rewritten